


What Is Up With My Marshal?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [106]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Is Worried, Baby Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Cordyn, Domestic Fluff, False Accusations, Fluff, Gen, Grandad Regis Lucis Caelum, Hugs, Love, Love Bites, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Over Affectionate, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Somnus Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Surprise Kissing, World of Ruin, hand holding, kissing hand, tongue biting, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn’s thoughts were soon snatched away from him and he was quickly taken completely off guard as Cor bent down and fully kissed him on the lips.In front of Regis!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------For reasons unbeknown to everyone, Cor is acting uncharacteristically affectionate and Ardyn is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	What Is Up With My Marshal?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something happier today! So here you have Cordyn fluff and Grandad Regis bonding with baby Seren XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy XD

Ardyn’s heart panged with a tad bit of jealousy as he watched Regis coo over Seren. 

He wanted a hug! 

Lunafreya had kindly asked Regis to look after the little princess while she dealt with the matter that was her older brother having a strop and of course his nephew jumped at the chance. And because it was Clarus’s day off, Ardyn was sitting with the King and got the pleasure of seeing and holding his adorable little niece too. However, it quickly became apparent who Seren wanted over the two. Ardyn held her for half an hour because he wanted all the cuddles but during that time little Seren was fast asleep. Somnus level of sleep. There was no chance of waking her up unless they wanted tears for the rest of time. But as soon as she was placed into her grandad’s arms, she was wide awake, babbling and giggling away as Regis smiled at her, he spoke to her in high pitched voices and made all sorts of silly faces. He found it a little unfair. Although, Ardyn could not deny how happy Regis was sitting with his granddaughter. The pair looked as if they were in a world of their own as Seren reached up to pat his face and grab at his beard. 

“Oh my dearest one that is grandad’s beard.” Regis laughed, unable to pull his head away from the attack. 

Ardyn chuckled. “Noctis was exactly the same. I am surprised your beard grows normally.” 

Seren squealed in delight and covered her grandad’s mouth with her hands before she continued to smack him in the face. 

“I know.” Regis sighed, gently pulling the little girl away from his face. She didn’t cry, instead she started kicking at the air, babbling like this was some sort of new game. His heart melted, she was so cute. “I love you, Seren, yes I do.” 

Ardyn winced slightly as she ejected another high pitched scream into the room. The daemons really did not appreciate that sound at all. He shook his head to dull the sound. Why were babies so loud? 

“If only she could speak…” Ardyn lamented. 

“She will get there, my dearest one is the brightest button in the world!” Regis beamed being mindful of Seren’s hands as they reached out in an attempt to grab his face again. 

“No offence, but you also said that about Noct.” 

“For his age he was bright.” Regis said, defending himself.

Ardyn snorted. “Yes, at her age, but after that…. That boy got very dumb.”

“I thought my temporary shield was meant to be protecting me, not insulting my parental skills.” 

“I never said anything of the sort!” Ardyn gasped. “I am was suggesting that boy is dumb of his own accord.” 

Ardyn laughed further as Regis’s face fell into a pout. Of course, he didn’t mean a word of it. Noctis wasn’t dumb as such he just needed… a little push every now and then. That was nothing to be ashamed of at all. All Ardyn knew for certain was that Noctis got his naivety from Regis and it appeared that little Seren had managed to dodge that bullet. Perks of having a competent human being as her mother. 

“Lighten up, I’m only teasing.” Ardyn grinned. 

Regis rolled his eyes, shifting Seren so that she was now sitting in his lap, before moving his knee up and down. “Uncle Ardyn is so mean to your daddy, isn’t he? Hey?” 

“How are we teasing?” 

“Darling!” Ardyn’s face lit up at the sound of Cor’s voice and he was beyond happy to see his wonderful Marshal standing next to him with a smile on his face. “I was merely suggesting that Noctis isn’t as sharp as he should be.” 

“Oh okay.” Cor shrugged, before placing a travel mug on the table in front of his husband. “I brought you a coffee. Strong, three sugars with a dash of milk.”

“Awww thank you!” Ardyn sang, love striking his heart like a bolt of electricity; placing his hand on his chest at the unbelievably thoughtful gesture. That was exactly how he loved it. Cor must have known what a headache Regis was going to cause him today. 

“You’re welcome.” Cor smiled in return.

“Cor, where’s my tea?!” Regis asked, ‘acting’ very entitled as he eyed up the hot pink travel mug. 

“ _ You’re  _ not my husband. Anyway, I gotta get back to work, see you later.” 

“Alright, my darling.” 

Ardyn couldn’t take his eyes off his amazing husband's beautiful blue ones and he really did not want him to leave. He’d much rather spend the rest of the day with Cor if he could. However Ardyn’s thoughts were soon snatched away from him and he was quickly taken completely off guard as Cor bent down and fully kissed him on the lips. 

In front of Regis! 

Absolutely stunned, Ardyn could only blankly stare at Cor when he pulled away, he bowed to his king and left without saying another word. 

What the fuck just happened?! 

“Did he just… And in front of...” Regis started to ask but he couldn’t finish his sentence as the pair could not believe what they had just witnessed. 

Cor Leonis, the least openly affectionate person the pair had ever met, had willingly kissed his husband in front of another person and was not at all embarrassed or least bit shy about it! Ardyn swore he had felt Cor’s tongue grace itself across his lips- that never happened! Cor was never, ever, like that at all ever! Especially not when someone else was in the fucking room! The pair stared at the doorway completely flabbergasted by the sudden change Marshal’s behaviour. 

“I… he was not like this morning!” Ardyn whispered his perplexity only heightening. 

Ardyn tried to kiss Cor this morning, only to be pushed away because his husband wasn’t feeling at all comfortable with any forms of physical contact on this particular day. Ardyn immediately backed off, told him he understood and that he loved him no matter what. He did see the guilt on Cor’s face but Ardyn was quick to assure him that he only wanted Cor to feel comfortable. So what the hell had possessed him to do that?! Was it out of guilt? If it was that, Ardyn was going to feel mighty ashamed of himself because that meant he clearly didn’t make it clear enough how much he respected Cor’s wishes not to be touched and kissed.

Regis frowned, bopping his knee a little slower much to Seren’s dismay. “He kissed you in front of me… I don’t understand... ” 

“Nor do I.” 

Regis picked up Seren moved her once more, cradling her in his arms so she would know it was nap time. And just like all her ancestors, she was out like a light. 

“Wesk!” Regis shouted, hoping his ex-advisor who now slightly dipped in and out of his former duties could hear him. “Cor’s gone insane! We need your help!” 

* * *

Ardyn decided, rather than leaving it to Regis and Wesk, he’d get to the bottom of his husband’s behaviour himself. The pair were coming up with all sorts of rubbish as to why Cor might be feeling more affectionate than usual and Ardyn soon got bored of their drabble. Of course, Cor wasn’t doing this as a dare. He’d have given the game away by now, by simply going red in the face when he kissed him. So it wasn’t that. Well whatever it was, Ardyn was going to get to the bottom of it. Regis didn’t seem to mind being in Weskham’s care for a change. In fact it would be good for the pair of them as it gave them a chance to catch up or whatever they spoke about when they were left to their own devices. Ardyn could leave the pair and little Seren in good consciousness, now all he had to do was find his husband. 

He didn’t have to look very hard because on his way to the Marshal of the Crownsguard’s office, he came across his husband, who had an unusually massive smile on his face upon seeing him. 

“Hello, my darling.” Ardyn said, still unsure of the entire situation. 

“Hey Ass Hat.” Cor smiled, taking hold of his hand quickly before bringing it to his lips. “How are you? I thought you were looking after Reggie.”

“I was…” Ardyn said, staring at Cor intently. 

Why was he kissing his hand in the middle of the corridor? Why was he behaving like this in a very publicly used part of the Citadel? 

“Cor, sweetheart, umm what are you doing?” 

“Kissing your hand.” Cor said smoothly like it was the most naturalist thing in the entire world; still running his lips along his gloved covered knuckles with such care. “Showing you how much I love you. Why? Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” Ardyn replied with caution as he wasn’t entirely certain how to word his next sentence without it being the slightest bit offensive. “Darling, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Cor asked with a soft laugh.

“Because you're not normally like this that’s all. You’re not like this at all come to think of it.” 

“Maybe I want to be like this today.” 

“You nearly shouted at me earlier because I tried to give you a hug and a kiss.” 

“I am sorry about that, Ass Hat.” Cor said sadly, intertwining their fingers together slowly as he brought his face closer to Ardyn’s. “I didn’t mean to be snappy. You caught me off guard that was all.” 

“No, I am sorry. I should have asked if you wanted one.” Ardyn admitted, eyes darting from Cor’s eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes again. Cor was getting very close to him now… Ardyn felt Cor’s breath breeze across his lips as the squeeze on his hand got tighter and poor Ardyn simply did not know how to handle this very intimate advancement. 

“It’s okay. You can have a hug and kiss now if you like?” Cor offered lovingly, rubbing Ardyn’s upper arm with his free hand. 

“As inviting as that sounds, my darling Marshal, I think best not.” Ardyn said, taking a step away as he saw lust deep within his husband’s blue eyes. Whatever was happening, this was not Cor in his right frame of mind, and he’d damn himself to hell if he ever thought about taking advantage of that. So he came up with a suggestion instead. “I think we should go for a walk outside to clear that beautiful head of yours.” 

“Okay.” Cor agreed without a fuss but he didn’t let go of his hand as he took a step in the direction towards the... stairs? Why weren’t they going to take the lifts? “Let’s go then.” 

Ardyn - now getting worried for this erratic out of character behaviour - systematically allowed Cor to lead him through the Citadel and not once did their hands detach.

Ardyn did try to loosen his grip - entirely of Cor’s benefit as he knew how uncomfortable he could get - when they came across some guards on patrol but Cor’s grip tightened and he very happily walked past them without so much as a blush. Ardyn raised an eyebrow but his mind was reeling too much for him to be able to find the words to express how concerned he was. Even when they came across Somnus and Gilgamesh, Cor was still unfazed with holding his hand. He even greeted the pair with a smile. 

“Hi.” Somnus replied, awkwardly staring at his brother to see if he could bring some light to the situation. Because everyone knew Cor was extremely uncomfortable with this level of affection in public. “Where are you two going?” 

“Ardyn wants to go for a walk.” Cor replied.

“Yes, I do.” Ardyn nodded, stepping back slightly, so he was behind Cor. He raised his free hand and shrugged his shoulders to show Somnus and Gilgamesh how confused he was by this situation too. 

“Enjoy yourselves then...” Somnus said, narrowing his eyes, unsure of what to say. 

“Will do. Bye.” Cor said going back to pulling Ardyn along. 

In the midst of a step, Ardyn turned around, still gesturing to the pair he had no idea what the hell was going on and his brother and his shield looked equally dumbfounded by the actions of the Marshal.

And when they did get outside and into the streets of Insomnia, Cor was still holding his hand. They walked around the parks and shops and the entire time his Marshal didn’t let go of him. Cor even went as far as to semi cuddle up to his side as their walk progressed. A part of him didn’t want to complain at all but this wasn’t his Marshal. He never acted like this. Yes, the year and half of darkness may have made him softer and more open to these types of gestures but not on the extent he was displaying. Something wasn’t right. 

As they approached The Warrior’s memorial fountain, Ardyn decided that he could no longer continue to be left confused on the matter. 

“My Marshal, can we sit down for a moment?” Ardyn asked, gesturing for Cor to take a seat at the base of the fountain. 

“Should have known that you’d want a rest.” Cor smirked, doing as his husband had asked. 

Ardyn let out a sigh as he sat next to him, the slatter of the water was not helping his train of thought in the slightest nor was the odd drops that flew into his face, but he couldn’t ignore this for much longer. Cor’s hand still firmly in his, he offered him a caring smile. 

“My Marshal, would you like to tell me what is going on?” 

“What do you mean?” Cor asked, shuffling closer to Ardyn so that their knees were touching. 

“This. Why are you acting like this?” Ardyn asked, without a moment's hesitation. 

“Because I want to be affectionate towards you. Is that so wrong?” 

“No, of course, it is. I am honoured you feel comfortable enough to do that.” 

He let go of Cor’s hand and gently placed it to Cor’s back, rubbing the top of it in a circular motion. Again Cor didn’t seem at all displeased with the change. He looked happy and even placed his now free hand on top of Ardyn’s knee. 

Narrowing his golden eyes at the hand on his knee, this touchy-feely interaction was making him feel uncomfortable. It was unsettling and he couldn't understand how chill Cor was over this! None of this added up. 

“Look, darling… I don’t understand-” 

Ardyn started to say but he abruptly cut himself off as a horrible thought curled into his stomach, warping his mind to a dark place.  _ Oh no.. _ . Panic started to consume his thoughts and nest itself into his chest, making the normal slow pace of his scourge ridden heart pick up. Because he had suddenly become such a state, he very tactlessly blurted out. 

“You better not be drunk!” 

“What?!” Cor shouted, rising to his feet in almost disgust. “Are you for real? Of course, I am not fucking drunk you arsehole!” 

“It’s a valid question!” Ardyn shouted in return, mind racing with fear, as he too rose to his feet. “You are not acting like your normal self! Drugs and alcohol affect that!” 

“A question you bloody well already know the answer to! I am not drunk! Why would I throw 2 years of sobriety down the toilet?! Do I look that stupid to put you through all that fear and pain again?!” 

“No, of course, you don’t. I am just worried.” Ardyn said, guilt quickly replacing his fear as he saw the very offended and hurt look on his husband’s face. 

“Fuck off!” Cor breathed out, pushing passed Ardyn to walk through Insomnia on his own. 

“Cor! Cor, darling, I didn’t mean it like that!” Ardyn called out after him but got nothing but silence in return. 

He 100% should not have said that.

* * *

The first thing Ardyn did was go to his old house, better known now as his son’s home, and let himself in. Prom wasn’t home nor was Ignis and this was the most logical place Cor would have gone after their little spat. He wasn’t there. Instead of getting more externally worried and panicked he simply teleported back to the Citadel and admitted his distasteful words to his brother. 

Somnus laughed. “Oh, you are in the dog house tonight!”

“How is this funny?!” Ardyn asked, getting a little angry over his brother’s reaction. “He could be drunk.” 

“I doubt that very much. You would be able to smell it on him if he were, right?” 

“Believe it or not I don’t go around sniffing my husband.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Somnus shrugged, lounging back on his sofa, taking the blanket off the back of it to roll himself up in it so he could have a nap. “All I know is  _ when _ you kicked out of your quarters, that you aren’t spending the night here.”

“As lovely and caring as ever.” Ardyn groaned, his tone seeping with sarcasm. “Why do you put up with him again, Gilgamesh?! I am ever so curious to know!” 

“I swore an unbreakable oath to my liege that not even death severs me from.” Gilgamesh replied nonchalant, from the kitchen area within Somnus’s quarters. 

Ardyn shook his head. Why were shields so loyal? 

“Translation, I'm loved, you’re not. Anyway, brother, I will admit Cor’s behaviour is a little odd. Maybe instead of accusing him of deeds why not ask him in a calm and gentle manner? You are more likely to get an answer that way.” 

“You think I didn’t try that?” 

“I think trying a second time couldn’t hurt. But if you are still stuck in this situation come dinner time I will discuss it more with you then.” Somnus let out a massive before yawn nuzzling his face into the warmth of his cushion. “Now leave before I get him to throw you out.” 

With that threat looming over him Ardyn took great pleasure in leaving. 

He did feel guilty. He felt so guilty for saying that but he was worried. He was allowed to be worried wasn’t he? Ardyn always found himself worried whenever anyone he knew started acting out like Cor was. It was a natural human response, no? One that Regis, and to a certain extent Somnus, were sharing with him. Oh how much he wished Prom was here and hadn’t decided that taking a trip to Tenebrae to gather intel on the daemons was a good idea. If his son were here, Cor would probably feel more inclined to open up on how he was feeling for their sunbeam’s peace of mind. That’s what Ardyn liked to think anyhow. 

There was no point putting off the inevitable. 

He got himself to their rooms and knocked on the door to inform Cor he was coming in. In hindsight, he thought that was not a good idea. If Cor was in a mood he may throw a cushion at his head. Ardyn wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

But no object, hard or soft, came hurtling towards him. 

He was greeted silence. 

“Cor? Cor darling, it’s only me I want to say that I am sorry.” Ardyn said, closing the door behind him carefully. “I don’t really think that of you. I promise.” 

Still, nothing but the empty abyss of silence echoed through the rooms. 

Ardyn looked skyward, groaning in frustration. “Why do I always fuck up?!” 

“You haven’t fucked up.” 

Cor’s lovely voice flooded his ears and Ardyn relaxed a little when he saw his husband. And he didn’t look at all mad or upset with him in the slightest. To prove how much he appreciated seeing his wonderful husband, Ardyn wrapped him up in a massive bear hug and buried his face into his shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to say that I am sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Cor promised and Ardyn hummed in sheer bliss when Cor returned the embrace.

“That is awfully sweet of you but, My Marshal I do feel that-” 

His words were stolen from him as Cor quickly pulled away, grabbed his trench coat and smashed their lips together. 

Ardyn’s eyes went wide as he was forced up against the door, lips still locked and like before he had Cor’s tongue dancing across his lips turning the kiss into a messy wet snog. Subconsciously, Ardyn grabbed Cor’s waist and pulled him in to mash their bodies together, allowing his husband to penetrate his mouth with his tongue. Gods it was hot. Mind clouding with lust, Ardyn let himself be at the complete mercy of Cor the Immortal and his husband only intended to make their make out session even hotter by forcing his knee between his things. Ardyn moaned over Cor’s tongue before sinking his teeth into the muscular organ. 

“Ow.” Cor laughed, as Ardyn continued to restrain Cor’s tongue in place. “Ass Hat… let me go...” 

Ardyn merely grinned and refused to comply. 

“Dick.” Cor rolled his eyes unable to move. 

With that remark, he couldn’t help but laugh, releasing his husband from his hold. “Sorry darling you are ever so funny to drive up the wall.” 

“Drive me up the wall then.” 

Cor commanded, attaching his lips to his neck biting down hard making Ardyn yelp. 

Ardyn felt Cor laugh at his pain before removing one of his hands from Ardyn’s coat to his scarf, tightly wrapping it around his hand with the clear intention of giving it a massive tug. 

That was when Ardyn put a stop to this. 

He placed his hands firmly on Cor’s shoulders and gently pushed him away. 

When they locked eyes, Cor looked hurt, as if Ardyn had just pierced his heart with a dagger. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No.” Ardyn said, shaking his head. “I am not having sex with you because you are clearly not in the right frame of mind too.”

“But-”

“No buts. We aren’t having sex until you tell me what this behaviour is all about either. I am not blind Cor. You aren’t acting like yourself today.” 

A lot had changed in their 23 year marriage together and Ardyn being top, that didn’t happen anymore. That was a clear indication that something was up and Cor needed to tell him so they could talk about it. Ardyn was not backing down from his statement either. They weren’t doing anything until Cor gave him answers. 

“Fine.” Cor blunted out, clearly frustrated by his words. “I was upset that I didn’t want you to kiss me today.” 

“Alright…” Ardyn replied, trailing off to allow Cor to give him some further clarification on the matter, because that explained naught. 

“And… you remember before our wedding? When Clarus slipped a potion into my coffee to make me more affectionate towards you? Well, I thought I’d take that again.” 

Ardyn facepalmed himself at his own stupidity.

Why didn’t he see it before?! Cor was behaving exactly the same as he did when Clarus thought it would be funny to prank him like that. 

“Oh sweetheart, why would you do that to yourself?!” Ardyn asked, lifting his head up. 

Cor stared at the ground and shrugged, shame littering his tone. “I didn’t want you to be upset with me so I thought I’d make it up and make you happy.” 

“My Marshal.” Ardyn tutted, crossing the room to kiss Cor on the cheek. “You make me happy simply by being in the same room as me, you silly soldier. Do not drug yourself for my benefit. I love you, regardless of how you are feeling.” 

“Sorry.” Cor muttered out, still looking at the floor. “I love you too.” 

“To be honest darling the only thing you have to be sorry about is the bruise I am going to be supporting on my neck for the next few days.” Ardyn giggled, taking hold of his chin so he could gaze upon those beautiful eyes once more. 

Cor blushed slightly. “At least everyone knows you are mine.” 

Ardyn rested his forehead against his Marshal’s. “I am always yours. Always and forever.” 


End file.
